<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Encounter - Commisson by Moonlight__Bunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236562">First Encounter - Commisson</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight__Bunny/pseuds/Moonlight__Bunny'>Moonlight__Bunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Choking, Hair Pulling, Light Bondage, Multi, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:35:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight__Bunny/pseuds/Moonlight__Bunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Commission for a fellow cosplaying friend, ClaySilver. This is a self insert reader with the Underfell Bros upon first meeting. The READER IS NOT FRISK , do not leave comments with anything like that. The Reader is more of a self insert first person point of view.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk - Relationship, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Underfell Papyrus - Relationship, Underfell Sans - Relationship, female reader - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Itty_Bitty's Sinny Commission Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Encounter - Commisson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>My eyes were heavy, the world around me was slowly breathing back to life. There was a soft popping noise in my ears before the voices started comming in. I only remember being really cold and the feel of fluffy snow but after that, a blur. I hated that. I could tell my memory was shot right now and there was this stinging in the back of my head. It was throbbing and aching at the base of my cranium. Did I fall? If so, on what? A damn brick?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I heard a groan slip pass my lips as I started to shift, my sense of touching and feeling started to return. Something was tight around my wrists, almost too tight. It felt like course rope. My mouth felt sealed shut too. Sticky and shut. I tried to open it but my effects were useless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"SHUT IT SANS! WE'RE BRINGING THEM TO UNDYNE! WHO CARES WHAT HAPPENS TO THEM AFTERWARDS." A strong voice huffed out. It sounded a bit raspy, arrogant, confident.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" 's not what i'm saying, boss. ya gotta admit, they're a l'il cute~" Another voice chimed in right after the first. He sounded gruff and hard, close too. I could even smell him. Smelled a bit like whiskey and cigarettes...and mustard...ew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My nose reflexively wrinkled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"oh? think they're finally up from their l'li nap~ eyy! wakey wakey, dollface!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A rough hands grabbed my shoulder and shook me out of my daze. I almost felt like a ragdoll in his grip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My eyes snapped open, glazed but wild. My mouth wanted to burst open to scream at the male but it seemed like there was still something blocking the noise that was audibly released. The noise I made sounded muffled as I brought my gaze up to the owners of the voices; two..SKELETONS?! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One short, a bit on the heavy side, or maybe it was just his clothes, a large gold fang in his in row of shark like teeth. His grin was huge, like he was going to eat me. His eye sockets seemed like they just burst to life at the sight of me. He had two red ovals in those empty abyss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand withdrew from me, long, thick skeletal digits, sharp and full of rings. His clothes looked big and kinda bulky; a red sweater with a thick turtleneck collar and a gold chain around the collar, a heavy jacket with, what looked like some sort of skull of a dragon on the shoulder, black and red shorts, yellow socks and sneakers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other was much taller and thinner, blue and black jeans that were tucked into crimson leather boots with black buckles that climbed up past his knees just a bit. He had on this ebony torso armor with a crimson tattered scarf. It matches his boots and elbow length gloves. Very fashionable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"ey sweetheart! don't gawk~" chuckled the shorter one. He grabbed my chin with force, making me look back at him. My eyes were wide, I couldn't help in. I was tied up but two things that are usually six feet under and not talking!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"SANS! RELEASE THE HUMAN AT ONCE! DO NOT TOUCH THE FILTHY LITTLE THING! THEY WILL BE BROUGHT TO UNDYNE'S FIRST THING IN THE MORNING!" The taller barked at Sans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans was grinning at me, disregarding the hollering of his partner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"eyy, boss, don'tcha think they're kinda cute, for a human~?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Excuse me? Is he going to eat me!? I could feel a scream bubbling in my throat but it would come out. He had this look of starved desire and hunger in his eye...sockets. This man wanted more than a little snack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"SANS, STOP FRATERNIZING WITH THE HUMAN! YOU CAN NOT LET THEIR BEWITCHING APPEARANCE SWAY YOUR DECISIONS!" The taller, otherworldly skeletal said loudly. Does he ever lower his voice?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My eyes darted up to the taller, I saw his eyelights shift away quickly but I saw it. That same look of starvation that he seem to have shared with the other. I could feel my face heat up as the stares and glares. I wanted to open my mouth but I realised I still can't because of the duct tape over my mouth. My brain finally registered what was blocking my mouth. How was I supposed to get out of this and who the hell was Undyne? What did they want to do with me? Were they gonna sell me to a maniac!? Oh gods! I started to scoot back quickly to get away from Sans, muffled swears left my taped mouth as my back hit the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"ah bro, ya scared 'em~" Sans stood up and shifted his hands into his pockets. "i think ya should apologize to 'em."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"APOLOGIZE!?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So they were brothers? How could two living skeletons be brothers? I couldn't wrap my head around any of this. I was doing my best to comprehend everything while the two chattered amongst themselves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I SHALL DO NO SUCH THING! SANS, DO NOT FALL FOR THIS TRICKERY!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*ah c'mon, pap. they just look so good...i wanna have a bite~"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When I finally looked up again, Sans had opened his jaws, his teeth parted and this long, pierced red tongue --</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait, what?! How does a skeleton have a tongue?! I looked to the other and he was grumbling, his pointed cheek bones were a soft tint of red as he gawked at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What the hell were these two talking about while I was spacing out!? How can skeletons blush and have functioning tongues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"ey, dollface~ i bet yer real damn confused huh~? we can fix that~" Sans moved towards me and grabbed hold of my ankle, yanking me back so I was closer to him and the other. I let out this muffled yip when my back hit the ground after being yanked over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"aye, name's sans and this is my big bad bro, Papyrus. this is our shed and you, sweetheart, will be going to asgore so we can get the hell outta this shit hole but before we do anything of that shit, we gotta inspect ya first~" His tone was harsh, deeper and gruff. It made my insides twist. Not in a sickly way but...in a way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans and Papyrus..wait, inspection!?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans leaned over and ripped the duct tape off my mouth, my lips felt raw, sticky and waxy from the adhesive of the heavy duty tape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you!?" My voice came out cracked and hard but I wanted an answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"WE'RE SKELETONS, SILLY HUMAN! WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?" answers Papyrus, angry and annoyed but he was looking away. I didn't hear him object to the idea of inspecting me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans howled in laughter. "never seen a skeleton before?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The feeling grew tighter when he laughed. Why did the way he says and does things make me feel strange. It felt like he was closing in on me. His large, skeletal hand settled on my leg, thick digits caressed my thigh. I wanted to say something but I was staring at the other's mouth. He caught me looking and I flicked my gaze away, swallowing hard. I could hear him chuckled and shifting closer before he grabbed my chin once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"ya seem flushed, human..see something ya like? eyy bro, I think they like ya~" He teased. I wanted to bite him. I managed to hiss at Sans before my eye darted to Papyrus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Twist.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Thump.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Thump.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My heart started to pound. The taller was gawking at me, hard. He even shifted closer. He looked like his mental state was on the verge of snapping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"SANS, WE MUSTN'T BREAK THIS HUMAN, THEY WILL BE USEFUL TO OUR FREEDOM. AS BEWITCHING AS YOU ARE, WE WILL BE GIVING YOU UNDYNE IN THE MORNING." He wasn't yelling for once. Papyrus knelt down and closed in on me, my voice caught in my throat. These two, something about them made my insides twist and throb. Their voices were something else, the way their bony hands felt on me. This was a new experience. I have no idea what was commimg over me but I didn't want it to stop. Maybe I could convince them not to take me to this Undyne but for now...what were these two playing. They have obviously never seen a human before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"ARE HUMANS ALWAYS THIS SQUISHY?" asked Papyrus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"aye, probably bro. they ain't like us.." a growl left Sans as his hand groped my inner thigh. I couldn't help but make a noise. I didn't object to the touching as these two inspected me. I even felt my body lean against Papyrus's chest. I could hear a soft thumping. It sounded fast and felt warm, I even could even smell cinnamon on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Papyrus cupped my face, he wasn't rough when he tilted my head up to look at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"HUMANS CAN'T BE THIS BEWITCHING. YOUR KIND IS DURABLE." Papyrus said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Durable? What were their kind like?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... Do... Do you have one too...?" I heard myself say? What the hell was I even talking about? Papyrus looked a bit confused as well. He shifted and glanced at his brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"ya asking if Pap has a tongue, ain'tcha?" Sans chuckled again. "they're made from magic, monsters down here have that to manifest things, unlike humans, y'all are born with it, skeleton monsters are not." He went on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Explains why the monsters before could attack me like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Haa!" A noise left me when I felt a hand come under my shirt and grope my stomach and side. My cheeks were burning. I didn't fight back, I didn't call out, my body just reacted. My mind was becoming a blur. The feeling was buried in the pit of my belly and it was growing. Why did I like this? These monsters were touching me all over. My body was reacting with jerks and chills as they poked and prodded at me. I didn't even notice when the rope disappeared from my wrists. My eyes moved between the two, Sans opened his jaws again and flopped out that pretty deep crimson tongue again. I noticed that up close,there was a gold circular ball sitting on his tongue. I looked to Papyrus, who seemed to be taking in every inch of me, every detail was in his sight. He looked excited, they both did. Papyrus opened his long jaws as well and I could see that same deep crimson red colour peeking before his sharpened teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh stars...my body was getting so hot and my mind was fluttering as the hands roamed my body, they dipped and poked and prodded into every nook and cranny along my torso. Their hands moved up my sides and stopped just at my ribcage. Sans grabbed my wrists behind me again as the brother leaned close to me, crowding me hard. Papyrus huffed in my hair as Sans nipped at my cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"would ya mind, sweetheart?" Sans panted softly against my jawline. For a couple of handsy bastards, they were polite. Neither inches closer to my chest. They seem interested in my body. I didn't see anything special but maybe they never met a human before. I noticed that it looked like their hands were shaking as the phalanges gripped my ribcage gently, caressing the bones beneath my skin. It felt good.. I wonder what else they will do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked up at Sans and shook my head, he shared another glance with Papyrus and their hands moved in different directions. Sans lifted my shirt and had it bunch up around the top of my breasts as Sans, with light fingers, cupped the supple mounds while watching my reactions. I made a soft noise, sucking in a gentle breath until I heard the buttons to my shorts snapping and long, slender digits dip below the waist band. Sans released my hands and cupped my side as Papyrus held onto my shoulder. I leaned back into their grip, I was letting my body become theirs. I knew nothing of what was up their sleeves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans cradled my breasts, tugging and biting at my bra as Papyrus nipped my shoulder and cupped my sex, his slender fingers worked at my clit, pinching and using his middle digit to roll the cute button in circles. The sudden touches sent my body in a frenzy. My breath got short, causing me to gasp and squeal in delight as both worked at my body. My back arched, allowing more access as the two got more assertive. Sans snapped my bra off, I just had to wear the one that hooks in the front. As soon as the fabric fell away, both sets of eyes flickered to me, taking in the sight. My cheeks burned again and I reached to cover up and Papyrus grabbed my wrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't even think about~" Papyrus growled as he held my hand against his chest. I could feel it, the bony ribs underneath his shirt vibrate as he made the sound. I was shook.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Papyrus smirked and buried his skull against my neck. I could feel his breath, hot and heavy against my neck, I groaned at the feeling as he huffed hard and I felt something slick and hard against my skin. The feeling caused my skin to vibrate, it was so strange. Was that his tongue!? A cry left my throat before I even knew what was going on. I felt his teeth catch my ear as Sans rushed in and gave my neck the same tingling lick, it earned them another cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I could feel the wetness of my sex causing my panties to cling to me as Papyrus's gloved digits worked me. I was in a frenzy, my body aches for more than simple touches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M.. M... More!" I heard myself cry out desperately. The brothers swarmed me, it was like they were waiting for me to really say it before everything really begun. Sans groped my supple bosom roughly, his clawed digits gripped my skin as he took one into his mouth. His mandible moved in ways I didn't think was possible for skeletons. I felt his tongue swirling feverishly around my nipple as his other hand pinched my other one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I grabbed onto his hoodie for support as Papyrus shifted behind me and pulled me into his lap to help support Sans. I swore loudly before Papyrus captured my chin and turned my head to face him. He smirked down at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"PREPARE YOURSELF HUMAN, NOW THAT WE HAVE YOU IN OUR CLUTCHES!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That excited me, I felt a smile tug at my lips before he leaned down and pressed his teeth into my lips. I could feel it. That same tingly, spark like magic. It felt like putting pop rocks in my mouth but it was against my lips. It was a strange feeling but it feels good! So very good. I leaned into the kiss heavily as Papyrus grabbed a fistful of my hair. I tried to pull back and to release the noise but he kept me trapped. His phalanges in my hair and Sans' mouth catering to my mounds was something I wasn't expecting when I opened my eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Papyrus released my mouth, allowing me to catch my breath but it was only for a split second before I unleashed a set of breathless mewls from Sans' suckling in my breasts and Papyrus hand in-between my legs again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I THINK SHE'S READY BROTHER~" cooed Papyrus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"awe, you'll let me go first, bro?" chuckled Sans, "yet sweet~"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"CUT YOUR BABBLING BEFORE I GO! YOU ARE LUCKY I AM ALLOWING YOU THIS. TURN HER OVER AND TIE HER ARMS. THERE IS NO WAY YOU'RE DOING THIS ALONE!" Papyrus barked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans laughed again before they ushered off my shorts and hiked my shirt up more. I couldn't feel it before because I hadn't noticed but they were grinding up against him, tents between their legs like nothing I've ever seen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-Wait, wait!!" I cried. "I.. I wanna see them first.." There was no way in hell what they were packing was real. No way!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brothers exchanged a look; Papyrus glared and Sans shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Papyrus tied my wrists together before they shifted back from me. I could see them clearly now, bulges imprisoned in the clothes that suddenly looked tight. Both bulges even seem to tint a soft raspberry red colour from under the black clothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brothers shifted and revealed the members; Sans was girthy, seven and a half inches with a bulbous tip and a gold piercing at the tip. Whoa. Papyrus' was a bit on the girthy side but he had more length to his build. A slimmer tip with gold pearls on the underside of his length, two piercing Ina set of six that reminded me of a build. They were definitely packing. Was this what they were talking about with their magic? Could it really do anything? It's astounding. Papyrus got to his feet and grabbed my hair again, tilting my head up to stare up at him with his length in my face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"IMPRESSED, HUMAN? YOUR FACE SAYS IT ALL. YOU WANT IT MORE THAN EVER. I NEVER KNEW HUMANS COULD BE SO GREEDY AND WILLING!" He laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans had moved over to me, yanking me into his lap and hungrily grinding into me. The hair pulling and grinding was starting to get to me. I don't think these guys knew what they were doing to me, I felt my body shaking and shuddering as Sans thrusts up against me. I muffled a groan, biting my bottom lip before Papyrus caught my attention again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"OPEN UP, HUMAN!" He smirked and pressed the tip against my lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans was groaning against my breasts. "ahh fuck human~ I can't wait to be in ya~ ya seem really tight and I bet ya taste delicious but I gotta get in ya first~ ya ready for me, human?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course I was ready! My thighs were more soaked to no end, my throat was tight ready to be filled. These two made me crazy! They were driving me up a wall and they made my body ache all over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I didn't even try to fight or deny anything, I thrust my hips up against Sans, he went nuts. I opened my mouth and took Papyrus into my mouth, the taller nearly jerked back but he let out a very satisfied groan. Sans didn't waste time either, he entered me slowly, spreading me open and slowly filling my walls and sex with himself. I let out a pleasing cry that was muffled by the taller's length. Papyrus had a good grip on my hair, pulling and tugging as he thrusts deep into my mouth, he had to grab onto Sans' shoulder to steady himself, grunting and huffing as he filled my throat with his cock. Papyrus cupped my throat and wrapped his digits around my neck tight. His fingers pressed against my skin hard but not enough to make me pass out while he choked me. It seemed to excite me more as he started to restrict my air flow even more, my eyes rolled back a bit as he kept working at me. Sans was making animalistic noises, growling and grunting as he gave me slow, deep slams. He didn't even let me get used to the feeling of him. They both were too excited to let me take in their different lengths. I didn't care either way. My body was on fire, they're all I craved, my body welcomed them with no resistance. I loved every moment of this!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans held onto me tight as he slammed into me, his thrust was rough and quickened in pace while digging his talons into the soft skin of my rear. My eyes rolled back as my mouth opened more to release the mewls of ecstasy but every noise I made was muffled as Papyrus kept pushing himself in and out of my mouth. He commanded me to use my tongue more and I simply obeyed with no hesitation. I slid my tongue over his length and looked up at him to see his excited reaction; he groaned loudly and flicked, almost doubling over me as I continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"eyy eyy, dammit! don't smother her! I want some of that pretty mouth too!" Sans bit at Papyrus as the taller hissed and pulled himself from my mouth, releasing my hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans grinned and gave me a few more thrusts, his body collided harshly into mine. My voice was finally free from my throat. I tossed my head back and cried out, I could barely take it. My legs shook as Sans cradled me, his tongue lathered my neck before I felt him grazing his teeth against my skin. Oh gods, was he going to bite me? With a mouth like that, I was aroused and scared so I flinched away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"don't flinch on me, sweetheart~ ya just taste so damn good, i just wanna take a bite outta ya~" His voice seemed to get lower as he spoke to me. My body seemed to move on its own and lean into him more, as if it was under his command. I felt him grin against my skin before he opened his mouth again and sunk his teeth into my flesh. I gave a muffled scream as I bit into his jacket hard. I screamed into the leather as he buried his incisors deeper into my skin. My body trembled hard as I huffed slightly before Sans released my neck. He lapped at the wounds, they stung slightly but it felt so strangely good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"SANS! WE AGREED TO SHARE THE HUMAN! NOW, LET ME HAVE A TURN AT HER~ SHE LOOKS LIKE SHE IS DOING ALL THE WORK!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, he wasn't wrong, I was practically riding Sans at this point. Papyrus carefully pulled me off of his brother and got behind me, rubbing his cock against my soaked folds as his fingers worked my clit again, he wasn't even in me and I was becoming a mess. I groaned and arched while Sans got to his feet, he moved in front of me and pushed his mouth against mine. I was over taken by that same fizzy feeling. I leaned into the kiss eagerly, evening going as fast as licking his teeth. I could see excitement sparking in his eye sockets before he pulled back and pressed his length against my mouth. I parted my lips and took him in quickly. I sucked greedily, taking in every last throbbing inch. I could tell he was ready to burst but he was holding out, as was Papyrus and I. This was a new experience and new feeling. If they were to give me away, they might as well relish in what they have sitting in their laps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Papyrus moved and slipped into me with ease. The feeling was just as amazing to him as it was for Sans and they both felt very different but so damn good. Papyrus cupped my waist and angles me upwards towards Sans while he buried himself into me repeated, I could feel him deep inside of me just like Sans. The feeling was invigorating, I was on cloud nine. My body was shaking and the brothers were pulling at me from each angle. Sans was yanking and pulling on my hair, his phalanges tangled in my dark locks as Papyrus pulled at my hips. I felt him release my hip for a split second before feeling his hand slam down on my rear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"FILTHY LITTLE HUMAN! I CAN FEEL THAT YOU'RE GOING TO COME! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE UNTIL MY BROTHER AND I COME FIRST!" Papyrus roared in delight as he gave me several more spanks. I whimpered as loud as I could but pushed back against him to receive another round and he happily gave it to me. God, that felt fucking good~ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans seemed to be enjoying the show as he howled in laughter and pulled himself from my throat to hear my wails.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"damn human! yer a fucking riot!" He leaned down to get a good look at me. I'm sure I looked a mess, I was drooling, partially out of it and ready to release but Papyrus made it clear I wasn't allowed to yet. It didn't help that Sans was not toying with my clit while Papyrus railed me from behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"lemme hear ya beg for it, human. beg us to let you come~"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was so out of it I barely understood what he said but my brain complied and my body followed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I.. I wanna come! Please! Please let me come! Please~!" I didn't even know I actually said that even when I heard my own voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans bellowed another laugh before standing up and entered my mouth again. My body was obeying everything except the one thing they told me to do. I was trying but my brain was turning into jelly and the two were throbbing in me, I could feel that they were close. Their bodies have them away as well; Papyrus was clinging to me a lot harder than before and both of their thrusts were getting very sloppy. I never wanted something so badly in my life up until right now. I wanted them to come and I wanted more. I was begging in silence and within moments, my wish came true.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My body convulsed and a muffled cry left as I resisted the urge to curl into myself while they held me. My body shook and quivered as my insides tightened and I felt my body burst inside, this cold rush came over as my core burned. Sans refused to let my head dip down as he released. Papyrus dug his sharp digits into my clothes and my skin. They both shook and clung onto me, swearing loudly. Sans' release filled my throat and he quickly pulled out and tried to force me to spit it out. I didn't. I swallowed in big gulps, it was sweeter than I thought it would be. I could feel Papyrus' heated orgasm unleash inside of me. It made me have a second short release upon arrival as a small cry left me. I was exhausted, they huffed and puffed over me as I felt myself going in and out. I was still up on my high while they were starting to come down from theirs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Papyrus moved from out of me and lifted me up as they untied my hands. I could hear them talking while they gathered my clothes and I felt something heavy and warm cover me. I couldn't hear exactly what they were saying but I caught one thing before I went out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Protect the human..."</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smiled as the world grew dark again. I had fallen asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>